Daddy
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Tentang Park Jimin yang hak asuhnya sudah berpindah tangan ke pamannya Kim Seokjin. Daddy! Seokjin Little! Jimin :v Udahlah gua nyerah bikin Summary :'v
1. Opening

Jimin duduk diam diruang tamu keluarganya, melihat Ayahnya yang ada diseberang tengah menonton botol minuman alkohol dengan beberapa kali tertawa dan terkekeh sendiri.

Genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka yang ada didalam menoleh, Jimin bangkit dan membuka pintu, seseorang dengan pakaian rapi memandangnnya sambil tersenyum, "Hai Jimin..."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Umm... Anda siapa?"

Ocehan Ayahnya yang ada didalam membuat Jimin menunduk. Orang didepannya mencuri pandang ke dalam rumah.

"Itu Ayahku..." ucap Jimin akhirnya. Dia memainkan tangannya dibawah dan tak berani menatap ke depan.

"Aku tahu," sahut orang didepannya.

"Eh?"

Orang itu menarik tangan kanan Jimin dan menggoyangkannya cepat-cepat. "Aku pamanmu, dan aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah, paman?!" Jimin terpekik tak percaya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku!" Dia berseru lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya mencari tas besar yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin malam.

Paman Jimin masuk kedalam rumah, bertatap pandang dengan pria tak terurus yang duduk disofa.

"Wah, wah... lihat betapa menjijikkan dirimu, Jiwoo-ssi." Remehnya pada lelaki pemabuk itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, bedebah. Jadi mana uangku?" Dia membentak dan memukul meja dengan bagian bawah botol.

Paman Jimin menghela nafas sabar, "Besok ku transfer."

Next or delete?

Next aelah :v

Holaaaa... Zyan mo bikin JinJim yaa... :'v


	2. Chapter 1

Hanya butuh satu hari untuk merusak harapanku untuk masa mendatang.

Dan aku duduk dikursi kecil dengan pakaian bayi dan sebuah dot menyumpal mulutku.

Ada seorang lagi diseberang meja, dia duduk tenang dan menatapku dengan senyum tertahan. Namanya Kim Seokjin, bisa dibilang dia adalah pamanku. Hak asuh atas diriku jatuh padanya saat pengadilan mengetahui bahwa Ayahku telah gagal untuk mengasuhku.

Sebuah toples berisi cookies ada diatas pangkuanku, semuanya terlihat manis. "Makan Jimin," Seokjin berkata padaku. Aku mendongak padanya.

"Aku ingin pizza, Paman." Ucapku jujur.

Kulihat bahunya menegang. Dia sepertinya marah, tapi aku sungguh tidak mau cookies. "Aku Daddymu Jimin. Panggil aku Daddy,"

Ya, dia sedikit tidak waras. Kupikir dia orang normal, bukan lelaki mesum yang suka 'bermain umur'. Dan heck, dia menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan sebutan menggelikan itu!

"Tapi kau Pamanku," aku berusaha menolak apa yang ia katakan. Dot yang ada dimulutku langsung ku buang jauh-jauh.

"Jimin!" Dia berteriak padaku. Kakinya melangkah kemari dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan mudah ke pangkuannya. Aku mencoba keluar dari rengkuhannya tapi dia terlalu kuat. Aku berteriak agar dia melepaskanku dan tiba-tiba satu temparan mendarat dipantatku.

Itu sakit, juga memalukan.

Umurku sudah 18 tahun dan aku baru lulus SMA. Lalu pamanku —yang jiwanya terganggu— memaksaku memakai pakaian bayi dan menampar kasar pantatku. Harga diriku langsung jatuh kebawah tentu saja.

"Jadilah anak baik dan turuti perkataan Daddy," katanya dengan nada tenang. Aku merasakan dia akan mengangkatku, jadi karena takut aku langsung mencengkram lehernya erat.

"Aku sudah dewasa!" Bentakku tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau masih kecil, baby boy." Kudengar dia terkekeh lucu, mengendus pakaianku dan tangan satunya menekan punggungku agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Tidak! Aku tidak suka perlakuannya!

Aku tidak bisa melihat dia membawaku kemana, yang pasti dinding lorongnya sudah berubah warna menjadi pink dengan beberapa gambar bunga dan doodle imut yang terlihat disepanjang dinding.

"Waktunya tidur, sayang." Dia menurunkanku disebuah ranjang dengan bedcover pink dan selimut pink yang terlihat fluffy. Aku memerah karena memikirkan betapa nyamannya ada didalam sana. Tapi sekarang baru jam tujuh. What the F—

"Aw, manisnya." Dia mencium kedua pipiku gemas dan aku hanya berusaha menahan jarak agar tidak dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah," dia membuka suara lagi. Dan aku menatapnya tajam. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu sayang, Daddy tidak suka." Desisnya mengancam dan kali itu aku bersembunyi secepat mungkin kedalam selimut. Dia mengerikan.

Sesuatu mengelus rambut hitamku yang masih menyembul dari selimut. Aku merasakan ranjang bergoyang sebentar dan mataku membulat. Apa dia mencoba tidur seranjang denganku?

"Ah, aku melupakan dotmu. Aku akan segera kemari, jangan berbuat hal yang akan membuat Daddy marah. Mengerti?" Ucapnya lagi. Dia banyak bicara, aku memekik! Tangannya mencubit pahaku dan itu sakit. Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan kepalaku dari selimut, rasanya air mata hampir jatuh dari kelopak mataku. "Daddy bertanya, baby boy." Katanya dengan nada menahan marah.

"I-Iya." Aku berguman sedikit takut.

"Iya apa?" Tanyanya jenaka. Dia bisa merubah tingkah lakunya secepat itu, dan itu sungguh mengerikan.

"Iya Daddy, Jimin mengerti." Ucapku terpaksa —Shit, aku jijik pada diriku sendiri— dia mengecup singkat keningku lalu mengambil boneka pony dari atas ranjangku. Ouch, aku tidak menyadari dikamar ini ada boneka.

Dia benar-benar sakit.

"Mr. Pony akan menemanimu malam ini. Jadi Jimin akan tidur dengan nyenyak." Dia berceloteh riang dan memberiku boneka untuk kemudian kupeluk. Langkah kakinya terdengar dikamar dan ia pergi keluar kamar, aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

Dan itu pintu kamar ini!

Kali itu aku sudah tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir cara keluar dari sini.

 **TBC**

 **Harusnya Seokjinie Hyung jadi Eomma aja yaa :v**


	3. Chapter 2

Aku bangun dari tidur dan langsung merasakan sesuatu tersumpal dimulutku. Dan itu dot, dot yang bahkan berbeda dari kemarin. Dan apa yang kupeluk ini?!

Sialan, kenapa jadi begini. Aku meruntuk sekali lagi, lalu diam saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu dibuka. Dia disana, tersenyum saat menemukanku bangun dengan dot dimulut dan memeluk boneka pony. Dia menemukanku dalam keadaan paling memalukan dalam hidupku, sial.

"Apa Mr. Pony melakukan tugasnya dengan baik?" Dia bertanya dengan alis terangkat, berpura-pura terkejut.

Aku menganguk, menatap ke bawah karena tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya mandi." Dia berjalan kearahku dan aku berjengit. Mendengar dia mengatakan itu sungguh membuatku takut.

"Menjauh mesum!" Teriakku kalut.

Oh, apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Dia marah!

"Apa kau bilang, baby boy?!" Seokjin berjalan cepat ke arahku. Dan aku mundur ke belakang tapi dia sudah menangkapku, memaksa menurunkan celanaku dan memangku tubuhku dengan perutku yang ada dipangkuannya. Aku menjerit lagi, dia benar-benar sakit jiwa!

Tangan kirinya mengelus pantatku pelan, dan tangan yang satunya memegangi pinggangku. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" rontaanku semakin kuat. Tapi aku lupa dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Seokjin.

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipantatku.

"Masih ada 14 lagi, sayang." Dia berkata ditelingaku dan mataku melebar karenanya.

Satu lagi.

Aku mulai terisak, pantatku perih. Dia menamparnya secara langsung, kuyakin warnanya kini merah.

Yang selanjutnya tiga sekaligus, membuatku mengerang dan meminta ampun. Tapi dia mengabaikanku, terus menampar sampai yang ke sembilan.

Pipi pantatku nyeri dan aku tidak yakin bisa duduk dengan benar.

Aku menangis kencang, Seokjin menyudahi hukumannya. Atasanku ditarik lepas dan dia menggendong tubuh telanjangku lembut ke kamar mandi, aku masih terisak dibahu lebarnya. Dia bilang ini salahku karena tidak mau jadi anak baik.

Lalu aku merasakan dingin bathup yang masih kosong tanpa air. Tanganku masih terangkul dilehernya, dia mendesah. Kemudian air hangat kurasakan mulai menyentuh kakiku, tapi aku masih tidak membiarkan pantatku jatuh kesana.

"Duduk dengan benar sayang. Daddy ingin memandikanmu." Dia mengambil sabun cair dan mulai memandikan tubuhku. Aku bergeming, tubuhku bergetar dan dia mengetahuinya.

Aku mendengar dia mendesah lagi. Tapi aku sedang dalam mode takut dimana aku ingin waspada jika dia menyentuh area pribadiku. "Daddy hanya ingin memandikanmu Jimin. Diamlah." Suaranya dingin saat mengatakan itu dan aku diam.

Itu tidak memakan waktu lama. Dia menutupku dengan handuk lalu menggendongku pergi kekamar. Aku masih bisa berjalan dan aku ingin berjalan tapi dia menolak permintaanku dan berkata bahwa ia tidak mau membuatku terluka dengan membiarkanku jalan sendiri.

Dia sangat perhatian dan pemaksa. Memakaikanku sebuah Onesie manis dengan bagian kepala berbentuk kucing, lalu bergumam 'aw' memuji betapa imutnya aku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu dan hanya diam menatapnya.

Dia mengangkatku ke bahu. Bergumam bahwa kita akan makan cheese cake hari ini. Dan aku sedikit membulat karena pada kenyataannya aku suka cheesecake. "Kau suka cheese cake?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dan aku mengangguk antusias. Dia mengecupi pipiku karena gemas dan berkata bahwa aku tercium seperti jeruk, dan dia menyukainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan sering-sering membuatkannya untukmu." Katanya lagi dengan mimik muka senang, aku berpikir mungkin saja dia suka memasak. Dan hidup dengan cheese cake membuatku senang!

Ugh, tunggu.

Apa yang baru kukatakan? Hidup dengan cheese cake sama dengan hidup dengan Seokjin? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku mulai gila! Dia sepertinya sedang mencuci otakku.

Kami sampai ditempat yang kemarin. Dia mendudukkanku dikursi kecilku dan aku memekik karena merasakan sakit dipantatku. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya bingung. "Apa Daddy melukaimu?"

Iya brengsek! Kau melukaiku, pantatku sakit!

Dan semua itu tidak bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku karena aku tidak ingin mendapat tamparan dipantat lagi. Itu sakit.

"Ooh, maafkan Daddy. Pantatmu masih sakit?" Dia bergerak lagi ke arahku kemudian mengangkatku kembali seolah aku ini ringan. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Tangannya menggapai pantatku dan mengelus mereka pelan. "Apa sesakit itu?" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk. Lalu memilih menyembunyikan kepalaku dilehernya karena ini memalukan. Aku bahkan ingin berteriak kenapa dia selalu membuatku merasa malu seperti ini.

"Lain kali kau harus mendengarkan Daddy," ucapnya menasehati dan aku mengangguk saja.

Aku masih sayang pantat, kawan.

Ok, Next or Delete?

Sebenernya ini cuma epep percobaan aja :v pen ngetes publishan diapp ffn. Eh, ternyata gampang :'v


	4. Chapter 3

Setelah kami makan dia menaruhku didekat tv dan memberikan sebuah buku gambar dan pensil warna. Kupikir dia memintaku untuk menggambar, dan yang kulakukan hanya menggambar gajah dengan empat kaki yang panjangnya berbeda.

"Good boy," aku merasakan tangannya dikepalaku. Dan aku hanya diam saja.

Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah berbunyi, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dia mendesah, tidak ingin melepaskanku sendirian. Dia bangkit dengan agak enggan dan memintaku untuk meneruskan gambarku.

Tapi aku panik, dia pergi. Harusnya ini celahku untuk kabur, tapi aku berpikir lagi. Andai aku berhasil kabur, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jika aku pulang kerumah pasti Ayah akan memperlakukanku buruk. Dan jika aku tidak pulang kerumah aku tidak tau harus kemana, lagipula 'Daddy' ini mendapat hak asuh atas diriku penuh.

Dan lagi, Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya kabur!

Aku mendengar dia kembali dengan seseorang. Aku bersembunyi disofa, menolak untuk mendatangi Seokjin. Dan dia sepertinya kebingungan karena aku tidak ada didepan tv.

"Jimin?" Panggilnya keras.

Aku melihat dia panik, masuk kembali ke kamarku dan memanggil-manggil namaku tak karuan. Dan tak sadar aku mendapati diriku terkikik lucu. Dia sangat lucu saat khawatir.

"Wah, wah. Kau tidak boleh membuat Daddymu khawatir Jiminnie." Seseorang duduk disampingku, aku terkejut tentu saja. Dan keterkejutanku membuat kepalaku terbentur dengan sofa. "Ouch!"

"Hei, hati-hati." Dia mengelus kepalaku pelan. Orang asing ini membuatku aneh karena dia mirip dengan Seokjin, lalu secara tiba-tiba dia mengangkatku keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Seokjin Hyung! Si kecil ada disini!" Dia berteriak memanggil Seokjin dan aku menggeliat ingin lepas darinya. Oh tidak, kurasa setelah ini aku akan mendapat hukuman darinya. "L-Lepas!"

Seokjin datang secepat kilat, menghela nafas lega kemudian mengambil alih tubuhku dari si orang asing. Hell, ada apa dengan kekuatan orang-orang ini? Aku tidak se-ringan itu tahu!

Seokjin kemudian mendudukkanku ke kursi, dia menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau membuat Daddy khawatir Jimin?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah yang kurasa dibuat-buat.

Orang asing yang tadi berdiri mengelus pelan rambutku tersenyum kotak, "Kurasa dia hanya ingin bermain Hyung. Bermain Hide and Seek denganmu, kau tau kan bagaimana anak kecil?" Katanya jenaka, dan aku bersyukur dia menyelamatkan pantatku.

Seokjin terkekeh dan aku memandang bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia tertawakan. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku pelan, orang asing itu tertawa dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Gila!

Kepalaku menggeleng bingung, aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa mereka semua dari awal memang gila. Ugh,

Apa ini?

Oh tidak...

Aku mau pipis.

"Ada apa baby boy?" Seokjin menatapku penasaran dan aku balik menatapnya panik. "Pi-Pipis..." gumamku sambil menekan kedua kakiku satu sama lain.

"Oh!" Dia mengangkatku lalu membawaku ke kamar mandi.

Hell!

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Teriakku panik. Dia menggeleng dan masih menggendongku, membawaku ke toilet dan membuka pakaianku.

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

Plak!

"Akh!" Seokjin menampar pantatku lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, tapi yang pasti dia sepertinya marah.

"Apa itu cara bicara yang benar pada Daddy?!" Dia membentak. Aku mengeret takut, dia mengerikan.

Seokjin mendesah, "Cepat pipis sebelum Daddy yang membuatmu pipis sekarang juga." Aku bergidik, dia meletakkan lengannya diantara lutut dalamku dan menariknya ke atas. Aku memerah malu, alat kelaminku menjadi bergantungan disana.

Dan seteleh satu sesi penuh hal-hal memalukan dia mengajakku mencuci tangan lalu membawaku kembali ke depan.

Sial.

 **TBC**

Lanjut nih :v


End file.
